regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 149
]] Malcifer Recap Day 17 Kel Jason Osborn, in charge of Jacksonville and some other nearby villagers, lets Malcifer Winter, Lilith & Cleric Tharin inside. They gather in the sitting room. Kel Jason Osborn says a skeleton was seen nearby a week ago. Cleric Tharin talks about the zombies they slayed. They agree to have a meeting about the situation tomorrow. Day 18 They all head to breakfast. The landed Knight talks about his captain, Keenan Hunt, has headed over to the Westin forest area to check on the villagers over there. Malcifier calls Kel Jason "Sir Jason", the old Gadian title. Malcifer collects his horse, and rides out to Westin. After half an hour Malcifer reaches a small village and is directed south-by-south-west. Malcifer arrives in Gaviota and finds Captain Hunt interrogating a peasant. Captain Hunt was looking into a lead into some missing children. Malcifer updates the Captain about Jacksonville and the undead they found. They both ride back to the estate. The find that Tharin leading afternoon prays for the whole village near the estate. After the prayers, Malcifer, Lilith, Tharin and Kel Osborn head to Jacksonville, while Captain Hunt watches the estate. In town the 2 bodies are in the street still, but covered by a cloth. Tharin head to the local church to give a sermon, while the others stay in town. After in the afternoon Tharin rushes back to the group saying that something was watching him from the window outside. The party head up the hill to the church and check the cemetery around the back. At the window is the footprints of the watcher. They follow the footprints though the graveyard to an dug up grave and an empty coffin. The party follow the trail to the edge of town where the huts thin out, when zombies flank them from the side and there are skeletons are coming from up the hill. The party defend themselves. Malcifer tries to command the undead to flee, but they resist his commands. The undead close to melee and blows are exchanged. Malcifer charges his horse over the skeletons, killing one. The horse gets counterattacked. Malcifer takes control of a zombie ands orders it to attack another. Malcifer takes control of another zombie as the other keep fighting. Kel Jason gets dragged off his horse, but is still fighting. Malcifer commands the zombies he took control of to flee from the battle to prevent them attacking friendly targets. He then crossbows the last skeleton. The two last zombies gang up on Kel Jason, and pull him to the ground. The Knight manages to kill one of the zombies holding him down, Malcifer smashes the head of the last zombie with his Bardiche axe. The party then look around and see a figure, Zauzad The Corpsemaker, standing in the lantern light over 100 feet away at his hut. He flees inside. Malcifer and Kel Jason ride over to the the hut as Lilith and Tharin arrive soon afterwards on foot. Malcifer rides around the outside of the 15 foot by 15 foot building and sees there are no other exits. Malcifer and Zauzad make eye contact for a moment though the window, then Zauzad closes the curtain. Over the front door to Zauzad's hut is a sign showing he is a mortician. The party group up. Kel Jason isn't familar with Zauzad. Malcifer thinks Zauzad is the best suspect. Kel Jason knocks on the front door as Malcifer watches the window to make sure he doesn't escape. :"Rise my minions! Rise!" calls out Zauzad. All around the party, climbing out of the ground, 3 zombies and 3 skeletons pull themselves out of the ground. Kel Jason takes out one skeleton. Tharin casts "Turn Undead" and all the undead flee. Malcifer returns to the window as Kel Jason smashes in the front door. Kel Jason reveals that Zauzad is in the basement. Malcifer and the others walk down the stairs with Kel Jason leading the way down with his shield out. An Undead Jaguar leaps on Kel Jason, knocking him unconscious. Malcifer tries to take control of the Undead Jaguar but fails. Tharin leads the charge to save the knight and goes in to melee the Undead Jaguar, Malcier crossbows from range. The Jaguar goes down and Lilith binds Kel Jason's wounds. Malcifer and Tharin enter the basement. Zauzad stands in the room only holding a lantern. It is the mortician's workroom with two tables with dead bodies on each one, one body in the process of being flayed. Zauzad tries to explain himself, that he made one mistake and trying to cover up for it made things worse, and that no one would understand. Malcifer says he understands, before violently dragging Zauzad outside. Zauzad begs for his life, saying he can help. Malcifer and Tharin execute Zauzad graphically. Kel Jason is taken to the tavern, The Gator's Claw to heal. Malcifer tells the citizens of Jacksonville that the necromancer is dead and it was Zauzad. Someone in the crowd says they aren't surprised considering how creepy he was. Lilith asks to stay for a few days to make sure Kel Jason recovers and Malcifer agrees. Tharin requests to become the cleric of Winter's Reach. Malcifer silently agrees. ] Day 19 Malcifer and Tharin return to Winter's Reach. Tharin asks permission to start construction of a rectory and Malcifer agrees, saying that Norman the Carpenter can help. Malcifer returns to his estate and talks with Lord Rosegrove. Everything had been quiet while Malcifer was away. The new "fertilizer" has turned the white roses into pink roses. Level up! Malcifer levels up to level 3 HP +3 (10 HP total) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes